Bullet Train
Bullet Train / vehicle : First Page Mentioned (By Name): ch. “Yes, Ava, There Is A Problem With The Exhibit” – pg. 23 There are several bullet trains operating on Geb, each with a unique style, but all on the same two tracks. While capable of incredible speeds, these conveyances concentrate more on the experience of their passengers, than on their highest capable speeds. As a result, it's not unusual for high traffic periods to result in much quicker transit times between stations, than during lower traffic periods. A bullet train operates on a principle of magnetics and magic. Each track is a single large track, over which the bullet hovers and locks in place when at rest. When powered, the track reacts with the engine systems under each car, creating a magical and magnetic buffer zone that connects and holds the cars in tune with the track. Acceleration is a result of a directed oscillating current between the notched nodules in the track and the carriage of each car. During a power failure, or when power just reduces in strength, the braking system lowers the cars down in order to anchor the train to the track. Because the train isn't in physical contact with the track during operation, it can reach amazing speeds, although it should be noted it is a rare event when a bullet train is given license to test its upper limits (let alone for paying customers). Although bullets are noted for their speed around the island, it isn't uncommon for passengers to enjoy prolonged, scenic trips, often running multiple circuits around the mainland National Park, and through the oceanic scenery. In fact, during vacation periods, it's not uncommon for the bullet trains to reduce their functionality, with one track designated for the high speed transit of two trains, while the other is designated as a more leisurely paced track with three trains. This isn't to say all scenic passengers take the leisurely train, some find it just as fun to spend a full day on the faster paced circuit for their viewing pleasure! The interior all bullets is divided into two levels. The bottom varies from car to car, but typically reserved for most day trip passengers, snack bars, luggage compartments and restrooms. The upper level is often laid out in a posh interior, with sleeping coaches typically placed in back, leading up to regular seating and dining cars. While the pairs of cars can interchange, so that a long bullet could offer everyone easy and quick access to the dining car, the heavy luggage and shipping cars can always be found in the back, with the conductor's car leading the train. Rest stations, for the train's personnel, tend to be sporadically placed, and serve multiple roles, all depending on the train. The train that Leamo and Tony ride in the book has an emblazoned red theme to the upholstery, tempered with a cool blue tone version of the stone work forming the chassis. Hand worked silver, copper and gold makes for the accented molding, which brings the colors together in an exciting, yet comforting, environment. Related Entries: [[Bullet Station|'Bullet Station']]; [[Geb (The Island Of)|'Geb (The Island Of)']]; [[Magic|'Magic']]; [[The Gods' Garden National Park|'The Gods' Garden National Park']]; [[Vehicles|'Vehicles']] Check out the Copyright Information and Allowed Use here - Understanding Copyright (especially written for kids) Category:Alphabetical Index Category:Objects